Soren and the True Power of Mjolnir
by Mrs.Aldo Raine
Summary: Soren lives with her mother and her pet dog, Fenrir. Her life is seemingly normal until her Uncle comes and offers her a road trip. Her uncle isn't really the man her claims he is. And Soren discovers that and much, much more on her adventure
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was walking home from school in the heat of Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. I stopped to get a cup of coffee from 7-Eleven. When I stepped out I almost ran into a tall man.

"Oh I'm sorry." I quickly apologized stepping out of his way. I looked up to see him staring at me inquisitively.

"You look oddly familiar." The tall man said. He had blue eyes that studied me looking for a clue of who I was.

"Right." I replied before fixing my backpack and walking away. When I got him my little black dog my mom named, Fenrir, was waiting at the door.

"Welcome home Soren!" my mom, Phoebe called.

"Hi Mom!" I replied as I walked into the kitchen.

"How was school?" Mom asked. I tossed my backpack on the table and sat down.

"Boring as always." I replied pulling out my math book and a piece of notebook paper.

"Soren I have something for you." Mom said walking out of the room to go get it. I looked down at Fenrir as he sat at the foot of my chair.

"What? Do YOU want to do my homework?" I asked. Fenrir's tail started to wag. "Okay suit yourself. I set my book down on the floor with my paper and pencil. I then sat back and stared at Fenrir. He stood up and picked up the pencil with his teeth then actually, I swear to God, worked on my homework. My mouth dropped open.

"I found it Soren." Mom announced coming back into the kitchen.

"Mom Fenrir is doing my homework." I told her.

"That's nice." Mom dismissed it. "Your father, when he left us when you were a baby, left with the sole request that I give you this necklace when you turned fourteen."

"Mom…I'm fifteen." I said unamused.

"Hey be happy I even found it." Mom snapped taking a necklace out of a box. "It's Thor's Hammer, Mjolnir." She put the necklace around my neck and attached it.

"It's pretty Mom." I said.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled at me. "There's going to be a storm tonight. That necklace will keep you safe."

"Sweet." I said as I felt Fenrir nudge my foot. I looked and he had FINISHED the homework. "Mom Fenrir finished my homework for me."

"Isn't that nice." Mom said as I gathered my things. I threw my books back into my backpack as a loud boom of thunder erupted in the sky. I smiled and ran up to my room. I got changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt then I climbed out onto the roof over the porch of my house. I sat there as the rain started to come down harder. Then there was boom of thunder and a flash of lightening and I jumped in the combination of fear and excitement. I smiled and watched the storm continue to go on as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt myself being shaken awake.

"Soren!" I heard Mom shout. I woke up still on the roof. "Soren get dressed your Uncle is here to see you."

"My uncle is here?" I asked. "I have an uncle?"

"Yes you do, from your father's side." Mom answered. I quickly scrambled off the roof and into my room.

"What should I wear?" I asked as I started undressing from my wet pajamas and throwing them onto the floor.

"Something nice." Mom said walking out. I quickly pulled on my brown Domo shirt and jeans. I brushed my hair and teeth then I pulled my hair back and studied my reflection in the mirror. I then pulled on my socks and sneakers and ran downstairs. Mom was waiting in the kitchen making tea. At the table sat a medium height man with black hair which was slicked back. He wore a suit with a trench coat and a scarf.

"Hello I'm your Uncle Lo...renzo. Lorenzo." He said smiling. His green eyes shone with excitement. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Soren." He extended his hand to me. I took it and shook his hand.

"I'm honored to meet you Uncle Lorenzo." I said smiling.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me on a road trip." Lorenzo asked.

"Uhh for how long?" I asked.

"Oh Soren go with your uncle." Mom scolded. "It's not every day that you get to see him. I mean you didn't even know you HAD an uncle."

"What about school?" I asked.

"Eh who cares? I'll get your papers for you and you can keep in touch with me so I can get them to you through a fax machine if I can." Mom answered. "Go ahead." She waved me away.

"Go get packed." Uncle Lorenzo. I nodded and ran upstairs. I pulled out my suitcase and started to throw my jeans into my suitcase and started to go through my shirt drawer. I threw my batman T-Shirt in, my Hetalia shirt and my Kuroshitsuji shirt. Then I just threw more random stuff into my bag. I threw it over my shoulder and ran down stairs. Lorenzo stood at the bottom petting Fenrir.

"Take him with." Mom said to me. I nodded and threw a bag together for Fenrir.

"You ready?" Uncle Lorenzo asked standing up and lifting Fenrir with him.

"Yes sir." I said smiling. Lorenzo opened the door for me and I walked out first. He followed behind me and closed the door.

"To the car please." Lorenzo requested. I obeyed and went to the car. I opened the door to the back seat and there was an older man sitting in the back seat.

"Hello dear. I am Erik Lensherr." The man said.

"Hi I'm Soren." I replied as I climbed into the back.

We drove for three days before we stopped at a hotel. Uncle Lorenzo stopped outside a motel.

"Uncle Lorenzo where are we?" I asked as the guy in the passenger's seat, Dr. Doom a dentist, climbed out. Then Erik climbed out of the back seat and I followed with Fenrir.

"We are at a pet friendly motel." Uncle Lorenzo answered climbing out. I grabbed my bag out of the back. I looked up and down at the motel as Uncle Lorenzo walked into the main office. I looked up as Erik rested his hand on my shoulder. Fenrir sat next to my feet and looked up at me. I gulped and walked with Erik as he led the way to the room Uncle Lorenzo got. When we got into the creepiest looking room ever I gulped and backed into a wall.

"U-uncle Lorenzo," I stuttered. "Are you a pedophile?"

"What! No!" Uncle Lorenzo snapped. "Now go get in the shower you smell."

"Well!" I shouted storming off to the bathroom. I got my Hetalia shirt and a pair of jeans out of my bag first. Then I went into the bathroom and showered. I got out when I was done and I got into my jeans and Hetalia shirt. I then exited the bathroom. Uncle Lorenzo stood waiting for me. He gave me a weird look.

"What are you wearing?" he asked me.

"What am I wearing?" I asked. "WHAT AM I WEARING!" Uncle Lorenzo gulped. "How are you so deprived to NOT know the wonder of HETALIA!" I pointed to Flying Mint Bunny. "This is Flying Mint Bunny, this is England and Sealand." I pointed each of them out. I then pointed to England as James Bond. "This is also England. Then this is America as Indiana Jones."

"Uhh… I'm pretty sure the countries aren't shaped like that." Uncle Lorenzo replied.

"Of course not!" I shouted. "This is from one of my FAVORITE animes!"

"Uhh okay then." Uncle Lorenzo said before walking away. "Hey will you do something for me?"

"Uhh depends." I answered.

"Will you be our fake hostage in a video?"

"Hostage?" I asked. "What kind of video?"

"A…uhh…" Lorenzo stopped unsure of what to say.

"A blog." Erik finished.

"A blog?" I asked. "Like Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog?" I asked.

"Yeah." Uncle Lorenzo replied. "It's Dr. Doom's Blog."

"Okay." I replied. "I guess I will."

"In the blog your Uncle Lorenzo is Loki and Erik is Magneto." Dr. Doom explained as I sat in a wooden chair. Uncle Lorenzo loosely tied me to the chair.

"I'm going to go change." Uncle Lorenzo said walking off into the bathroom. Then came back out not two seconds later. He wore a green and yellow outfit with an outrageous helmet in his arms. I raised an eyebrow at him as he put a gag loosely in my mouth. I sat there as Erik started up the camera and then Doom hit me over the head and everything went black.

When I woke up again Uncle Lorenzo was leaning over me in his normal clothes again.

"Hey you're awake." He said. "Sorry Dr. Doom gets a little too into his blog."

"It's okay" I replied. "Hey can I got to 7-Eleven?" I asked.

"I suppose." Uncle Lorenzo answered. "I'll go with you." He offered. Then Uncle Lorenzo and I walked out of the room and downstairs. Fenrir was at my feet, so I scooped him up and put him in my bag that I had grabbed. When Uncle Lorenzo and I arrived at the 7-Eleven I walked in with him. I went straight to the Slurpee machine. Lorenzo went somewhere else. I got myself cola Slurpee and as I was putting the lid on I heard from the other side of the store.

"BROTHER!" I quickly walked to the other side of the store where Uncle Lorenzo was. He was squirming in tall guy's arms. He had fairly long hair and was lifting Uncle Lorenzo slightly off the ground.

"Let go of me you big idiot." Lorenzo shouted at him.

"Uncle Lorenzo, who's this?" I asked.

"This. Is." Lorenzo squirmed out of the big man's arms. "This is your father."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stared up at the tall guy who was my "father" he looked oddly familiar.

"HEY!" the man shouted. "You're that kid that ran into me!"

"YEAH THAT'S WHERE I KNEW YOU FROM!" I shouted.

"Hey you got the necklace." He said nodding at my Mjolnir necklace.

"Yeah my mom just gave it to me." I replied picking it up. "Hey Uncle Lorenzo can I go with Dad?" I asked

"No, your clothes are back at the hotel." Lorenzo said.

"Oh yeah." I remembered. "Can Dad come with us and I'll get them then hangout with Daddy for a little."

"I…I guess." Lorenzo replied defeated.

"Follow us." I said paying for my Slurpee quickly. Dad climbed into a huge van. Uncle Lorenzo and I climbed into our little car. When we arrived back at the motel I ran up and got my stuff together.

"Bye Erik. Bye Doom." I shouted as I ran out and back down to Uncle Lorenzo and Dad.

"Bye Soren." Uncle Lorenzo said to me ruffling my hair.

"Bye Uncle Lorenzo. Keep in touch." I climbed into the big van where two girls and an older guy sat already.

"Soren this is Dr. Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis. The young Lady driving is my girlfriend, Dr. Jane Foster." Dad said.

"Hey." Darcy said looking up from her iPod.

"Hello Soren." Dr. Selvig said.

"Hi Sweetie." Jane said smiling at me.

"I call shotgun!" I shouted hopping in the passenger's seat. Dad rolled his eyes and got in the back. I smiled at Jane as I felt a nudge from in my bag. I opened in.

"FENRIR!" I shouted pulling him out. "I forgot I put you in the bag!" Fenrir wagged his tail and yapped at me.

"Hey Fenrir!" Dad shouted.

"Uncle Thor!" Fenrir shouted. I yelped and dropped him in fear. Fenrir walked into the back. He hopped up onto the seat next to Dad. I was looking at him in shock.

"I missed you little man." Daddy said. "Did you take good care of your cousin?"

"Yes Uncle Thor." Fenrir replied.

"Thor who is this?" Dr. Selvig asked as Jane pulled out.

"This is Fenrir, son of my brother, Loki." Dad said.

"Loki?" Dr. Selvig asked. "As in the Evil God Loki?"

"Yup." Thor replied.

"So I was with a God named Loki just now?" I asked.

"Yes, you are half God yourself." Dad answered.

"I am?"

"Yes you are." Dad answered. "I am Thor, son of Odin."

"Seriously?" I asked. Dad nodded. "So what does that make me?"

"That makes you my daughter?" Dad offered.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"A Demi-God." Jane said not taking her eyes off the road.

"A what?" I asked.

"A Demi-God. It's what the Greeks call a half God half Human." Jane explained.

"Ohhh okay. I can rock that." I replied.

"Rock that?" Dad asked.

"Yeahhh." I replied smiling.

"You're also next in line for Mjolnir." Fenrir added.

"I what?" I asked confused.

"If anything was to happen to me you would get my hammer." Dad explained.

"Oh…okay." I faced forward again. When I did there was a thud and Jane looked horrified.

"Who'd you hit now?" Darcy asked annoyed. Jane and Dad hopped out.

"Brother!" Dad shouted.

"You fools!" a voice boomed. There Dr. Doom and Erik Lensherr were…floating in air. My mouth hung open at the sight of them. Uncle Lorenzo got off the ground. He was in his blog outfit again. Uncle Lorenzo stumbled over to Lensherr and Doom. Dad stepped forward.

"Mjolnir to me." Dad ordered to seemingly no one. Out of nowhere a hammer came flying into Dad's hand and with a bolt of lightning and a clap of thunder Dad was changed into armor.


End file.
